50 Shades of Pink
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: How did Dolores Umbridge fall in love with pink? What was her relationship with her parents? Did she ever not look like a toad? This fic is a series of 50 one-shots about the most hated character in Harry Potter. It is updated daily, and it has no relationshp to EL James' books. UPDATE: My computer crashed, so until it's fixed, the chapters will appear more slowly.
1. Magenta

**50 Shades of Pink**

**By Analya-Goddess of Emotions**

**A/N**: So I was in study hall the other day, really bored, and I decided to make a challenge for myself. So every day from the next 50 days, I will be writing a one-shot about Umbridge. Wish me luck! This is day one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, now do I own the slightly scarring book _50 Shades of Grey_.

* * *

**A Special Shade of Magenta**

Dolores Jane Umbridge hated pink when she was a child. Her parents hated the colour, so naturally, she had to as well. That all changed on her 14th birthday when one of her best friends, as a joke, had bought her a light magenta sweater.

At first, Dolores was furious. She wanted to get clothing that she could actually _wear_! Eventually, her friend convinced her to try it on.

At first, she noticed the softness of the sweater. It was apparently something that muggles called "cashmere". Then she managed to look in the mirror. The colour brought out the slight tan she had gotten when she had visited the states with her parents and her hair looked a bit lighter as well.

From that moment on, Dolores loved pink.


	2. Light Pink

**_50 Shades of Pink_**

**By Analya-Goddess of Emotions**

**A/N: **My muses hate my today. But either way, I promised I would update and that is what I'm doing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, nor do I own the title of the slightly scarring book _50 Shades of Grey, _which was my inspiration for the title. Nothing else.

* * *

**Light Pink**

Dolores stood in the line of first years, shaking like crazy. What if she got into Gryffindor, or worse, _Hufflepuff? _Her parents would be so ashamed of her. They might even disown her!

"Umbridge, Dolores!" the Deputy Headmaster called. With her legs wobbling as she walked, she made her way to the stool where the hat was being held. She sat down, and saw the sea of faces, before the hat was pulled down over her eyes.

"Hm… Very cunning, but a bit quite. Well, let's see if you survive in SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was pulled off of her and, with her head held high, Dolores walked to her new house. Hopefully, light pink wouldn't clash _too _much with green and silver.


	3. Hot Pink

**50 Shades of Pink**

**By Analya-Goddess of Emotions**

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing, my amazing reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not even the computer I am typing this on.

* * *

**Hot Pink**

Dolores was in fourth year when she had her first boyfriend. He was a fifth year, also in Slytherin. Between classes they terrorized the first years and made fun of the mudbloods. From the outside, they looked like a match made in heaven.

On the 14th of February, Dolores had her first kiss. It was sweet and nice and surrounded by the hot pink that decorated the cafe in Hogsmeade, just how she imagined it to be. For the doubters, it made them official.

He broke up with Dolores right before his O.W.L.s, saying he would have no time for her with the studying he needed to do. She knew his "studying" consisted of the girl he had been snogging in the secret alcove she had stumbled upon the week prior.


	4. Coral

**50 Shades of Pink**

**By Analya-Goddess of Emotions**

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! My computer crashed so I've had to update from library computers. But now, I _think_ my computer is fixed. So updates will be daily again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, nor do I own the slightly scarring book _50 Shades of Grey_.

* * *

**Coral**

I was a warm day, warmer than it would ever be in England. Dolores was laying on a beach in the south of France. Unlike other beaches, there were no little children running around and screaming, no muggles shouting insane things to one another while listening to terrible music on odd devices. The calming sound of waves slowly lulled the teen to sleep.

-FSOP-

_"AHHHHH!"  
_Dolores woke with a start, screaming a second time in pain. She shook her foot wildly, trying to dislodge the vile creature that decided to latch onto her. After a number of tries, the _thing _flew off from her foot and landed a few metres away in the sand. Curious to see what had caused her so much pain, Dolores leaned over to see what had woke her up from her glorious nap, and saw a small hermit crab hiding in a coral shell.

She's hated crabs ever since.


	5. Baby Pink

**50 Shades of Pink**

**By Analya-Goddess of Emotions**

**A/N: **Today is my day for updating (hopefully). I'm going to try and update as many as my other fics as possible! Aaaaaand I have a lot of doubts. I'm sorry for the crumminess of this chapter. My muses are mad at me again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**, nor do I own the slightly scarring book **_**50 Shades of Grey**_**.**

_Baby Pink_

Mrs. Umbridge lay on a bed in St. Mungos, her eyes squeezed shut and her hair plastered to her forehead.

"Just one more push!" The mediwitch encouraged. The expecting mother did just that and a loud cry filled the room.

The crew that had been helping with the birth cleaned up the baby and wrapped the child up in a baby pink blanket.

"How's my baby?" Mrs. Umbridge demanded. Mr. Umbridge held her hand tightly.

The mediwitch holding the baby turned around and smiled and Mrs. Umbridge. "You're daughter is in great health." She brought the child over and handed her to her mother.

"Aren't you just the most beautiful child in the world?" Mrs. Umbridge cooed, rocking her baby slowing in her arms. The cries lessened and the baby looked up at her mother with huge eyes.

"Dolores for the girl?" Mr. Umbridge asked, smiling slightly at the sight of his daughter.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." The mother confirmed.


End file.
